Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose Volume 2
"Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose" (Volume 2) was a comic book series in the Digital Era that lasted only one issue and was an attempt to revive and retell the story of Sprinkles. There was only one issue produced and completed in digital format by Matt Forrestall in 2008. Issues Issue #1 (2008) Issue Information Sprinkles Volume 2 Number 1 was the first finished Sprinkles comic book in over ten years. At 26 full color pages, it was the most ambitious Vigilante Comics project ever completed. Pencils for the cover of this issue were completed by Mike Longo and digitally colored by Matt Forrestall, their first artistic team-up since Sprinkles and Jack #1. Story The story starts out in Dr. N. Sane's Home for the Mentally Unfit. Dr. N. Sane is giving Buckethead a Rorschach test, and every shape reminds Buckethead of Martin Lewis (which was the name of Sprinkles before he became the moose, in the Digital Era). N. Sane gets frustrated with Buckethead's lack of cooperation and calls him the worst patient he's ever had. In the background in N. Sane's office are signed pictures from his past patients - Osama Bin Laden, O.J. Simpson, the Unabomber, Tom Cruise, and Gary Coleman. Also, there's a framed degree from Hevard University. N.Sane is trying to get Buckethead to break his obsession with officer Martin Lewis - the cop who has arrested Buckethead 57 times. Buckethead has been in jail so often, they named the new wing of the state penitentiary after him, and he hasn't taken off his prison jumpsuit for at least 10 years, when N. Sane and Buckethead first met. Buckethead remains his joking self, until N. Sane renewed his prescriptions for Celexa, Prozac, Lithium, and Zoloft, and scheduled another round on his Obsessosizer machine. Buckethead does not want any more of this, but N. Sane tells him he won't get parole without cooperating and making progress. N. Sane calls in his hired hands Larry and Bob to take Buckethead away. Meanwhile, in the streets of Quadropolis, two policemen are chasing thieves who just robbed Robbins Jewelry. The crooks are waiting for the cops, wondering where they could be. Turns out, the inept and out of shape cops were actually running after the ice cream truck. They shoot out the truck's mirror to get the driver's (Conesy's) attention, and then order rocket pops. The three masked thieves, meanwhile, now check their score. One of the thieves, Charlie, opens the bag, and pulls out Lunchables. This pisses off the leader of the three, Dave (thief), so much so that the third thief, Eddie, has to stand in between them. Then, a bum in the alley asks Dave for a dollar. Dave pulls his gun on him but before he fires, he's interrupted by three heroes - Eggman, the Brim, and Potted Plant Man. After laughing at the absurdity of these "heroes", the three thieves fight. Charles punches out Eggman, cracking his shell, bloodying his face, and sending him sliding through the alley. The Brim gets kicked out of the alley by Eddie. That leaves Potted Plant Man. Dave takes aim with his gun, but then his forearm is grabbed, and then his whole arm is ripped out of its socket by the bum who had asked him for money. Charlie and Eddie then shoot the bum several times. Bloodied, the bum who is still standing removes his hood to reveal that he's a moose-man (Sprinkles). Meanwhile, back at N. Sane's, the orderlies arrive, but turn out to be working for Buckethead. One, Alexander, removes Buckethead's straightjacket. The other, Genghis, grabs N. Sane's arm and cracks it. However, Buckethead isn't quite ready to leave. He's come to the realization that his obsession with Martin Lewis is clouding his judgment. Alexander and Genghis then inform him that Martin Lewis has gone missing months ago, and he's believed to be dead. This infuriates Buckethead, and he asks N. Sane if he knew. N. Sane is flustered and sorta admits to it. Genghis then pinches his neck, causing N. Sane to open up. He admits that it was the Commissioner's idea, and that N. Sane was allowed to keep Buckethead as a patient so that he could write a book about it, as long as he didn't tell him about Lewis. N. Sane fears for his life, but Buckethead's actually impressed with the doctor's devious plan. He has N. Sane tied up, and takes some of his Worther's Originals candies before leaving, feeling free due to the news of Lewis being out of the picture. Back in the alley, Sprinkles confronts the three thieves. Charlie takes out a couple of knives, and stabs at Sprinkles but misses. He then kicks Sprinkles down. Charlie tries to stab him while he's down, but Sprinkles blocks with Dave's dismembered arm. And then he slugs Charlie with it. Sprinkles then throws the arm off of Eddie's head, knocking him out. Sprinkles questions Dave, who's at first not so cooperative, but after threats of more torture, becomes talkative. Dave admits to being a small time thief, not working for anyone. Sprinkles tells him that he was knocked out as a human and woke up as a moose man, and he was left with a smiley face button pinned on his shirt. He asks Dave about the button. Dave actually remembers something about it. A few years earlier, he was arrested for car jacking an old lady. His cellmate was a man who went by the name Red. Red had some underground plastic surgery done to hide his identity. And when he woke up from his surgery, he had a smiley face button on him too. Dave didn't have any further information, and was starting to feel woozy, so Sprinkles gets him (and his arm) a cab to the hospital. Meanwhile, elsewhere in Quadropolis, a mad scientist (Dr. Geneius) is tinkering, when the door to his apartment opens. In walks Buckethead saying "Honey, I'm home!". Issue Notes The signed pictures in Dr. N. Sane's office read: * Osama Bin Laden - "Thank you, Infidel. Love, Osama" * OJ Simpson - "Doc, Think I found Nicole's killa! Just Kiddin! -OJ" * Tom Cruise - "To my favorite SP. -TC" * Unabomber - "Wow! You opened this? -Love -Teddy" * Gary Coleman (can't be seen in the comic) - "Whatchoo talkin' bout Doc? Love, Gary" There's a picture of Boner on the wall in a later panel. The list of items on the ice cream truck are: Cone, Sammich, Balls, Dreamsicle, I.C. Wiener, Rocket Pop!, Beer. Slogans on the ice cream truck are: "Tastee! Yummy! Creamy! Mmm! 0 Trans Fat! No Fatties" There are also two wanted posters on the side of the truck with silhouettes only...the bottom one is Buckethead. A poster for the band Kripl hangs in the alleyway when Eggman, Brim and Potted Plant Man are fighting the thieves. There's a poster in N. Sane's office with a picture of Sigmund Freud which says "Don't be a'Freud of Psychology! (brought to you by the National Cabal of Psychologists)". In the alley when Sprinkles and Charlie are fighting is posted an OBEY Giant poster. Issue #2 (incomplete) Issue #2 was to introduce Jack and the beginning of the end of his normal civilian life and would have introduced the new character Chinja. Category:Comic title